La dama de negro
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Por las oscuras calles de New York una misteriosa dama acude a una cita en un Hotel.
1. La dama de negro

Esta es una historia editada, agradezco las lecturas y los reviews que pudo haber tenido así como los nuevos. Acompañen esta historia escuchando la versión en jazz de "How insensitive" de Jobim/Moraes y "Temple bar" de Tiziano Ferro.

AS

Dedicado a VaMkHt.

* * *

Juegos de rol

**LA DAMA DE NEGRO**

Los tacones de una mujer de gabardina y sombrero _Borsalino_ resuenan en las desoladas y húmedas calles nocturnas de _New York_. La tenue luz de los faroles apenas alumbra las aceras. La alcantarilla de un callejón eleva gruesas nubes de vapor que dibujan la silueta de la dama que emerge entre ellas como una aparición. La mujer cruza la calle tras un automóvil y las luces de una marquesina iluminan la oscura fachada de un edificio: Grand Hotel.

El hombre en la puerta recibe a los huéspedes que se reúnen en la acera; las parpadeantes luces de los vehículos los esperan. Otros noctámbulos arriban y sacuden el rocío de las sombrillas bajo el toldo.

Aprovechando la confusión la mujer ingresó al hotel; en el vestíbulo la intercepta un caballero que toma su abrigo dejando al descubierto su largo y entallado vestido negro que delinea su figura de _femme fatale,_ y entregando su sombrero deja caer su hermosa cabellera ondulada. La dama de negro echa un vistazo rápido y a su izquierda localiza el bar, levantando miradas se dirige allá. Buscando a alguien atraviesa el _lobby_, en el bar mira a su alrededor y encuentra a un sujeto rubio de traje sentado solo en una pequeña mesa de cara a la barra. Una calada y deja ver tras de sí el humeante cigarrillo que sostiene entre los dedos. Segura de sí misma la dama se desplaza contoneando las caderas entre los camareros y la gente que ríe y calla de súbito al verla pasar.

—Buenas noches —dijo a su espalda.

Él volteó y sin reserva la recorrió con la mirada. Rápidamente se levantó apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa.

—Buenas noches —respondió él en tono de cortejo.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Será un placer disfrutar de tu hermosa, compañía.

Ella sonrió y él le abrió la silla, la dama se sentó cruzando la pierna y él se acomodó delante de ella.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —Preguntó él haciendo una señal al mesero que rápido acudió a atender.

—¿Qué desea que le traiga?

—_Champagne_ —dijo la dama de inmediato.

—Traiga unas fresas también —agregó él—. Gracias.

El mesero se inclinó confirmando la orden y se retiró.

—Mejoran el sabor del _champagne_ —explicó él.

La dama sacó de su bolso un filtro largo con un cigarrillo en la punta sin prestar atención al comentario.

—Creí que ese tipo de filtro sólo lo utilizaban las divas —dijo él extrayendo un encendedor ofreciéndole fuego.

—Me gusta lo clásico —contestó ella soltando una bocanada—. ¿No crees que eres un poco joven para esta clase de… "servicios"?

—Por supuesto que no, además, tú también luces muy joven.

El mesero apareció con un carro de servicio, colocó el tazón de fresas sobre la mesa, sirvió el par de copas y embebió la botella en una cubeta con hielo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó él cuando el mesero se retiró.

—Sachiko.

La dama tomó una fresa y se la llevó a la boca dando un rijoso mordisco. Él arqueó la ceja.

—No pareces oriental.

La mujer dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Puede que lo sea, puede que no —la dama bajó la mirada y extendió el brazo depositando con gracia la ceniza en el recipiente—. Es mi nombre artístico.

—Ah, una actriz.

—De cierto modo. _"El mundo es un escenario y los hombres son meros actores"_. ¿No cree?

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Este, "intercambio", podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

La dama dio otra calada al cigarrillo que sostenía con elegancia.

—Trabajo sola —dijo.

—Debe ser difícil.

—Mire, agradezco su preocupación pero no necesito de nadie.

—Me gusta tu estilo. Yo también trabajo solo pero de vez en cuando me gusta dar órdenes.

—Como a cualquiera.

—Dime algo, ¿haces honor a tu nombre?

—¿Disculpe?

—Sachiko, significa, "chica con suerte", ¿no?

—Depende de quién lo traduzca, pero sí, es correcto. Es usted interesante, es el primer hombre que conozco que sabe su significado.

—En este país es de esperarse.

—Puede ser.

—Por cierto, ¿no te interesa saber mi nombre?

—La verdad no. No debo involucrarme.

—Entonces te diré mi nombre de pluma, quizá así dejarás de tratarme de usted.

—Está bien, así sabré a quién llamar.

—William.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Shakespeare?

—Sólo diré que: _"Ama mi nombre y ámalo de veras, pues a mí me amarás, mi nombre es Will"._

—Un letrado.

—No creas que eres la única que puede citar a Shakespeare.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, agitó el líquido en la copa y de un trago se bebió el resto, luego puso la copa sobre la mesa y la equilibró sobre la base con el dedo medio en actitud despreocupada mientras sonreía y miraba al hombre; entonces, se percató de la penetrante y nada discreta mirada de la camarera que limpiaba las mesas de junto, sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre ante ella.

—Vaya, tal parece que tienes fascinada a la camarera —dijo bajando la mirada para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenizal.

—Nunca antes se me había culpado de ser fascinante.

—No te preocupes, no lo eres.

El hombre sonrió y de pronto un joven de _Fedora_ y chaleco habló al micrófono sobre el pequeño escenario.

—Buenas noches —dijo el joven de cabellera negra que llevaba atada sobre la espalda—, somos el grupo _"Three Lights"_ y hoy nos acompañan el señor Chiba en el contrabajo —dijo señalando al joven de cabello oscuro que sostenía el instrumento de cuerdas—, y el señor Kumada en el sax —señaló al otro de cabellera mediana, castaña y de porte desaliñado que apenas tomaba el instrumento en sus manos—. Y estaremos amenizando para ustedes en esta velada. Bienvenidos, al Grand Hotel. Lo siguiente se titula: _"Temple Bar."_

El sonido del saxofón inundó el bar, seguido de los platillos y el contrabajo, abrieron la noche con una balada lenta y suave de jazz.

—¿Deseas bailar? —Preguntó el hombre tendiéndole la mano.

La dama puso la mano sobre su palma y juntos se encaminaron al pequeño espacio en el centro frente a la banda, él asió su cintura y se balancearon sutilmente al compás de la lírica. La profunda voz de barítono dramático del intérprete estremeció la piel de la mujer al tacto del hombre que acortaba la distancia haciéndole sentir su aliento. El piano se unió al trío de instrumentos y el hombre deslizó la mano por la cintura de la dama acercándola, y sutilmente la subió por el escote en su espalda produciéndole un escalofrío que le corrió por la espina. En un movimiento cadencioso él mordió su lóbulo y la hizo girar abrazándose a su espalda; aferrándose a su cintura su mano viajó por su abdomen con delicadas caricias que robaron el aliento de la mujer que se apoyó en su pecho y se acunó en sus brazos mientras él aspiraba el seductor aroma de su cimbreante cabellera y rozaba los labios en su cuello en un sensorial juego de seducción. El solista pronunció unas palabras en el silencio de la melodía y la estrofa terminó al ser reavivada vocalizando el nombre de la canción como un suspiro. El hombre buscó la mirada de la dama y acercó el rostro hasta casi palpar sus labios en el momento justo en que el último acorde caía con un suspiro que se alargó en los labios del solista hasta enmudecer.

—Disculpa, pero… —dijo ella situando la mano en su pecho marcando un alto—. ¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche o me invitarás a subir?

—Sus deseos… son los míos, mi lady —sonrió él.

El hombre cruzó el brazo con el de la dama y caminaron juntos hacia el elevador en el vestíbulo; abordaron solos y él presionó el botón del octavo piso cerrando las puertas.

—¿Sabes? —Él se acercó acorralándola contra la esquina—. Me gusta… el número 8. Es… como el infinito, sólo que… vertical —dijo de cerca acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que impasible lo miró.

Él adelantó una pierna y la posó entre las suyas, pegando la cadera acarició el perfil de su pierna por la apertura del vestido y permaneció ahí, sintiendo su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Segundos después las puertas se abrieron y estoicamente el hombre se incorporó invitándola a salir cediéndole el paso, inclinándose con caballeroso respeto; al salir del elevador la condujo hasta una habitación al fondo del corredor.

—Habitación ochenta y ocho —señaló ella.

—Te dije que me gusta el infinito, visto, a través del espejo.

El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una tarjeta que deslizó en el lector de la puerta dándoles acceso.

—Adelante, mi lady.

Ella entró y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Las luces tenues dibujaban el contorno de las cosas haciéndola lucir como sumida en un ambiente cálido pero a la vez fresco y novedoso con un toque de distinción.

—Es una _suite_ —murmuró para sí misma un tanto impresionada.

—Sí, y es sólo para ti. Pero dejémonos de formalidades.

Con destreza el hombre se sacó la corbata y tomó a la mujer por la espalda, aferrándose a su cintura besó su cuello y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos sin discreción alguna. Ella se dejó llevar mirando la habitación con frialdad. Luego él le dio la vuelta y la arrojó a la cama, la piel de su pierna quedó al descubierto por la abertura del vestido. Él se quitó el saco y lo arrojó a una silla, luego se volvió y la recorrió con una mirada lasciva mientras se desabotonaba las mangas de la camisa seguido por los botones en su torso, al terminar tiró la camisa hacia atrás y con aire de dominio descubrió su pecho, la mujer en la cama arqueó la ceja y esbozó una pícara sonrisa que no pudo contener. El hombre subió a la cama y besó el escote de su busto tratando de evitar los labios que sabía no le permitirá besar.

Un par de horas después ambos yacían desnudos en la cama apenas cubiertos por una delgada sábana fumando un cigarrillo. Dejando la colilla a un lado ella se levantó tomando una de las sábanas y se envolvió con ella, recogió sus cosas desperdigadas en el piso y se encerró en el baño. Más tarde regresó perfectamente adornada, tan orgullosa de su vanidad como cuando llegó y se plantó frente a él.

—Son 1,000 dólares —requirió extendiendo la mano frente a su cara.

Él comenzó a reír elevando lentamente el volumen de las carcajadas.

—Creo que te equivocaste de cliente. Yo debería pedirte a ti ese dinero.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú me citaste! ¡Ahora paga!

—No, no te engañes, tú me abordaste en el bar, yo sólo estaba sentado ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me dejaste continuar? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

—Perdona linda, pero yo sólo hice lo que me dijiste.

—¡Págame entonces!

—No te pagaré nada, tú págame a mí, según lo que exigiste ganan muy bien, y yo hice un buen trabajo contigo, además de hacerte "disfrutar"… de mi grata compañía, así que si no vas a pagarme, entonces márchate. Y ya que no tienes quien te maneje, no tendré problemas, ¿o sí lindura? Quizá para la próxima debas conseguirte un buen proxeneta para que te proteja porque es obvio que no sirves para trabajar sola.

La mujer tragó en seco callando las palabras que sabía que de nada le valía expresar, apretó labios y puños con rabia, se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Afuera aspiró profundo y se encaminó al ascensor con la frente en alto. Llamó al elevador y abordó, al abrirse la puerta en el vestíbulo se topó con alguien al salir.

—Te estuve esperando, ¿qué sucedió? —Preguntó el hombre.

Ella lo miró asombrada, totalmente desconcertada, no esperaba encontrarse en ese escenario.

—Ella estuvo conmigo esta noche —dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Luego de haber corrido por las escaleras para alcanzarla, William ahora bajaba pausadamente con el cigarrillo en los labios llevando ambas manos en los bolsillos, con el saco pendiendo en su brazo y la corbata sin nudo colgando en su pecho.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó el quincuagenario rubio, cano, casi calvo y de baja estatura con aspecto de político corrupto con quien parecía haber concertado la cita para fungir como _escort_.

Sachiko bajó la mirada dubitativa sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Pero era mi tiempo! —Reclamó el hombre.

—Ella no dejó de llamarme: ¡Will! ¡Oh Will!

—Eres una… ¡Ramera!

El hombre alzó la mano con la intención de golpear a la mujer en el rostro pero fue detenido a tiempo por William que sujetó su brazo.

—_"A una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa"_ —advirtió con el cigarrillo apretado en sus labios—. No confunda, señor. No es su prostituta.

El hombre se zafó y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó prepotente.

—¿Yo? —Esbozó una cínica sonrisa—. Soy William Shakespeare y usted es un senador, así que si quiere ser reelecto mejor cállese, o todo el mundo sabrá sobre qué bases está fundada su conservadora campaña.

El hombre se tragó su disgusto, apretó el nudo de su corbata, carraspeó aclarando su garganta y se adentró sigiloso en el elevador pasando por alto el incidente. William tomó el brazo de Sachiko que cabizbaja miraba a la nada y salieron del edificio.

Un par de calles adelante William la guió hasta un desolado callejón oscuro donde lo único audible era el sonido de sus tacones en las charcas de agua estancada.

—¡Suéltame, ya hiciste suficiente!

Sachiko se soltó del firme agarre.

—No creas que con esto te deberé algo —ella se adelantó un par de pasos intentando volver a las calles.

—Espera —dijo él botando la colilla de cigarro.

—A menos que sea para pagarme no me detendré.

—Está bien. Te pagaré.

Sachiko detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia él.

—¡¿Y yo cómo sé que tienes dinero?! —Exclamó—. Quizá sólo eres un pobre camarero del hotel.

—No. ¿Quieres dinero? ¡Te daré dinero! Y todo el que quieras.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Para tenerme como tu esclava sexual? No gracias, eres demasiado brusco para mí.

—No necesito pagarte para que seas una esclava. ¡Tú ya lo eres! Pero no, te pagaré por la noche y para que me ayudes con otros asuntos. Eres actriz, ¿no? ¡Te pagaré por eso! Ya he visto tu actuación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso crees que tus gemidos me engañaron? Debes ser experta en embaucar hombres, pero no a mí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Sachiko meditó un momento.

—Tú y tu mercancía barata pueden salir del mercado de esclavas, así que… ¿qué dices?

William sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió esperando respuesta. Sachiko lo miró con rencor, al cabo de unos segundos la mujer se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios y cubriéndolos con discreción comenzó a reír de a poco hasta que le fue imposible contener la carcajada que estalló haciendo eco en el callejón. William la miró con tal perplejidad que el cigarrillo cayó de sus labios. No tenía argumentos para aquello.

—Ah… ¿Sucede algo? —Acabó por preguntar.

—Es que… es que no puedo…

Era ya imposible para Sachiko detenerse, era mucha la hilaridad que lo ocurrido le había causado que al final todo era risible para ella.

—Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?

—Perdón, perdón, es que… es que no puedo más Haruka —dijo sin parar de reír, doblándose de risa.

—Michiru… Dijimos que llevaríamos esto hasta las últimas consecuencias —dijo haciendo un gesto de desilusión.

—Es que… es que, debiste ver tu cara diciendo: "tú y tu mercancía barata, el mercado de esclavas..." —dijo engrosando la voz, tratando de imitar la de por sí ya engrosada voz de su acompañante femenina que pretendía jugar el papel de un hombre.

Haruka sonrió apenada.

—Pero nada se compara con tu cara cuando apareció el senador, eso sí fue inesperado. Hubo que improvisar mucho, pero salió bien.

—Oye, tú no fuiste a la que casi golpean —Michiru se cruzó de brazos.

—Es un idiota cobarde, créeme, no lo habría hecho, no le conviene.

—Puede ser, pero creo que su cara le valió _El_ _Oscar_ cuando lo amenazaste.

—Sí, vaya que se arrepintió.

—¿Y por qué crees que bajé la mirada? Estuve a punto de estallar de risa, ¡y no debía!

Ambas se echaron a reír dejando salir toda la risa contenida por el pequeño juego que había tramado Haruka con el pretexto de no dejar enfriar su relación.

—¿Ahora si vas a dejar que te bese? —Dijo Haruka atrayéndola por la cintura.

—Sabes que no podía salir de mi papel —sonrió Michiru. Mirándola fijamente pasó las yemas de los dedos por los labios de la rubia con una suave caricia, entonces posó la mano en su mejilla y lentamente acercó el rostro al de ella.

—¡Oigan ustedes!

Ambas voltearon hacia el hombre de traje que les llamó desde la calle.

—El senador McGraw desea intercambiar unas palabras.

—Ahmm…

Una gota pendió de la frente de Haruka que nerviosa lo miró.

—¿Y estas son las últimas consecuencias Tenoh? —Dijo Michiru llevándose ambas manos a la cintura con un gesto de reproche.

—Ahmm… ehmm…

—Tú y tus juegos de rol —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oops.


	2. Final alternativo

**.**

**Final alternativo**

—Menos mal que lo único que quería el senador era disculparse por la confusión y un par de nuestros autógrafos para su sobrina —dijo Haruka quitándose la corbata tras llegar al apartamento que comparten.

—Sí, menos mal —respondió Michiru pensativamente mientras se quitaba los pendientes frente al espejo—. Haruka…

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad supiste cuando estuve fingiendo?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, tú sabes, cuando estuvimos en la habitación, dijiste que soy capaz de embaucar a un hombre, pero no a ti, ¿de verdad lo sabías?

Una gota cayó de la sien de Haruka que miraba a Michiru totalmente ofuscada, nunca pensó que fuera capaz de fingir estando con ella.

—Michiru, ¿estás hablando en serio?

Michiru guardó silencio, creyendo que lo que había dicho tal vez no había sido tan buena idea como pensó.

—Haruka yo…

Haruka miró a Michiru con seriedad, el suspenso la mataba.

—Michiru no puedo creer que…

Michiru comenzó a reír de a carcajadas.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué ríes?

—Porque no puedo creer que me creyeras —continuó riendo abiertamente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Michiru se levantó y rodeó el cuello de Haruka con ambos brazos.

—¿Cómo crees que puedo fingir sentirme atraída por ti? Después de todo, sólo Haruka Tenoh tiene el secreto sobre cómo complacer a una mujer —dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras hundía los dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

—Bueno… sí, algo hay de eso —contestó la rubia con arrogancia, luego sonrió sabiendo que no puede engañar a Michiru con sus falsos desplantes de soberbia, y que tiene la confianza plena en que ella tampoco le mentiría, y que si llegara a haber algún problema, ambas lo solucionarían—. Aunque debo reconocer, que eres una excelente actriz.

—Lo sé, soy una artista, ¿no? —Michiru sonrió y posó la yema del dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Haruka en un tierno gesto, luego acercó los labios a ella y musitó—: Te amo… sabes que no puedo engañarte…

Haruka asintió y por fin se besaron, luego intercambiaron miradas y terminaron en un fuerte abrazo.

—Confío en ti… —Masculló Haruka a su oído.

Michiru sonrió y exhaló serenamente, contenta de haber salido airosa del aprieto.


End file.
